No Pressure: We have Each Other
by CrazyBade
Summary: Lucas just reached out to her, pulling the blond into a firm hug. "Maya," He whispered into her hair. "I…I can't believe that something like this happened to you." He said. "Yeah well," Maya mumbled into shoulder as she accepted his hug. "I…I can't believe that you and I both have daddy issues to work on." She tried to make a joke out of it but Lucas saw right through her.


The blonde can feel her bottom lip trembling as she gets up off the chair. "Look," She swallowed. "I…I have been angry for so long," Her small fingers clench onto the rim of the chair, "but…but I'm not anymore." Turning around slightly to face him, she whispered in a strained voice. "Thanks for coming. I…I hope you have safe drive back."

She heard her father murmur another apology to her but she chose to ignore him. Maya kept telling herself that his job was to stay with her. If he couldn't abide by that simple job then why should she forgive him? Walking back into Topanga's Café', she could still feel her bottom lip waver.

 _It's over._

 _It's over._

 _It's over._

Maya tried to keep reassuring herself that all the pain he caused was over. Could she believe that though? Would it ever be over?

 _I don't have to forgive him._

 _I don't have to forgive him._

Sitting down on a bright orange chair, she saw that everyone was at the bar. Riley and Lucas had their backs turned from the door and they were in the middle of a deep conversation, it seemed.

 _It's just another door closed._

That's what went through her head as she gave the sweet pair a sad smile and walked out of the café.

"I get that you're trying to be her best friend, Riles." Lucas breathed. "I do." His green-eyes looked at her with a serious expression. "However, you can't push Maya about something that huge."

Riley looked down. "I was just trying to help my best friend, Lucas."

Lucas smiled, his expression knowing. "I know." He took a deep breath. "I also get what Maya's going through though as well." Lucas admitted. Biting his lip, his eyes turned into a deep, dark green. "I would know." The teen said it with such a heart-breaking tone. The words spit out of his mouth like he was on the edge of slamming his fist in the wall. There was quite enough venom in his tone to get Riley to stop questioning him. Until now, the brunette never realized how rough Lucas might have had it back in Texas.

Putting his hand on his shoulder, she instead just murmured. "You and Maya might have something in common after all."

Lucas gave her a bewildered stare. "What…" He trailed off as he slightly moved away from her.

The brunette shook her head as she let out a soft chuckle. "I better go." Riley said, tapping her fingers on the wooden bar. "Auggie has complained that I don't spend enough time with him." A staged, devious chuckle came from her pink lips as she grinned. "I'll show him!"

Lucas widened his green eyes at her comment, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow! Things are changing."

The teen raised his eyebrows at her. "Do we like change?"

Riley looked at him, tilting her head. "Lucas, I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

The she turned around and walked away from him; her first crush.

It was that evening when the blonde got a text from Lucas himself.

 **Did you forgive him?**

It read. Maya felt a tear fall down her face as she threw her phone down on the bed beside her. No, she didn't forgive him! Cuddling her small form around her plain, white pillow, she felt a bit angry at him. "I get why Riley kept pressuring me to forgive him." She mumbled. "That girl just can't seem to process the fact that someone can actually be a bad person." She brought her hand up to her eye, "but...but you can." Maya whispered. "So why are you pressuring me?"

Meanwhile, at the Friar's, Lucas kept checking his phone every two minutes while he helped his mom cook dinner. He sent that text to her about ten minutes ago and he still got nothing in return. Did she not see it or something? No, she had to have seen it because of the new messaging system he has now. The system had a tool where it showed you if a person saw your message. Looking at his phone with an arched eyebrow, Lucas saw that she did but obviously just choose not to respond.

Putting down the block of cheddar cheese he was grating, he looked up at his mom. "Mama, is it alright if I call Maya real fast?" He questioned her. "She's going through a tough time and I just want to be there for her."

Mrs. Friar set down the sack of potatoes she was holding. Smiling at her son, she complimented, "You're such a gentleman, Lucas." She motioned her son away from the kitchen. "Go on! Go call your little girlfriend." She teased. "Oh, and why don't you invite her over for dinner tonight?"

Lucas's neck turned a shade of pink as he blushed. "Mama, Maya's not my girlfriend." Still though, he didn't bother saying that he didn't want Maya over.

As Lucas walked out of the kitchen, his mother rolled her eyes at her son's denial. "Yet." She whispered under her breath as she grabbed a knife to slice open the bag of potatoes for dinner. She clicked her tongue as she smirked. "Ah, there's a reason he called that blonde friend of his, "Blonde Beauty." She grinned. "He's just taking a little longer to come to that realization, I suppose."

Lucas sat on his chair in front of his desk, dialing Maya's number. "C'mon, Maya." He pleaded. "I know you're hurting."

Maya felt her phone vibrate against her comforter as she laid there, thinking. Groaning, she made a grab for it. Without looking at the caller I.D, she pressed it against her ear. "What!" Maya snapped. "Can't you see I don't want to talk, Riles."

Lucas' mouth fell open at the harshness in tone. "It's me, Maya."

Maya sighed at his voice. "What do you want, Hop-along?" It was strained and she let out a quick sniff.

That small sniff told Lucas that she was crying. That small thought made his heart ache. "Look, my mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner." He paused as he let that sentence flow through the speaker. "Oh, and…and I wouldn't be against it if you wanted too." He finished all the while hoping that she would accept and come over.

Maya slightly sat up at his request and leaned against the headboard. "What are you having?" She asked, feeling like she needed to be a tad difficult. After all, she couldn't let Lucas know how much her spirt lifted at his invitation.

Lucas chuckled as he knew this was so like her. She wasn't easy like the brunette often was and he enjoyed that challenge more than he'd ever admit. "It's a whole potato bar at the Friar's. " He grinned as he continued, craving a joyful laugh from her. "Ma'am, we have my mama's special Chile recipe, cheddar cheese and sour cream." He purposely used a heavy Texan accent for her. "Ah would just love to know what you want on your potato, Sweetness."

"Oh my god," Maya burst out laughing. The blonde could hardly believe what she heard from the teen. "Sw…Sweetness." She snickered as a joyful expression formed on her face. Catching her breath, she asked. "Do you have any idea how much of a complete cowboy you sounded like just now, Sundance?"

Lucas grinned like a Cheshire cat over the phone. "I don't know what you're talking about, Maya?" He pretended. "Ah could just have a strong Texan accent at night." He chuckled as he brought on the accent again. Lucas smiled wide as he realized that he loved playing his accent to the extreme for her. It made her laugh. For some odd reason, Lucas found himself wanting to do anything to earn that sweet laugh. "Ah just don't believe that you'd know something like that about me, now would ya?"

Maya bit back another laugh as she got up from the bed. "Whatever, Hop-along." She smirked. "I'll see you in a few."

"Bye, Ma'am!" Lucas smirked.

Maya rolled her blue eyes in a playful manner. "Shut up!" Another laugh escaped her.

Lucas felt satisfied at that and ended the call.

It was about thirty minutes later when Lucas heard the door-bell rang. "I'll get it!" He shouted as he jumped off the couch, racing to the door.

"Oh, ah wouldn't think of answering that door, Lucas." His mother yelled from the kitchen. "A gentleman should always open the door to his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Mama!" Lucas complained once again as he opened the door.

"Hello Maya." Lucas greeted in an almost awkward, professional manner. "Come on in."

Maya looked at him with a weird expression.

She took in his stiff stance as he closed the door. "What's with you, Hop-along?"

Lucas shrugged. "Oh, nothing. "

To be honest, it was exactly something. Lucas just felt the atmosphere change around him as he took her in. Sure, Maya was just standing there in simple dark-blue denim jeans with a purple blouse, the type of clothes she always wore around him, but there was just something different about her this time. Lucas took in her straight blond hair and he thought maybe that was the difference. It wasn't though. He remembered that it was the second week of December. The second week of every month she would always have her hair straightened. The poor, confused teen just couldn't place his finger on that difference. So, he just stood there, staring at her.

Maya felt slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, where's your mom?"

Confused by the silence in the living room, Mrs. Friar set the tray of cornbread on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. "Hello again, Maya." She greeted the girl with a warm, welcoming smile. "Lucas," She turned to her son. "Why don't you be a gentleman and go show your friend where the bathroom is so you two can wash up for dinner."

She turned back to Maya. "Maya, sweetheart, we're having a potato bar for dinner. Does that good to you?"

Maya nodded her head, smiling. "Hop-along told me on the phone." The nick-name just slipped from her lips before she could stop it from happening.

Mrs. Friar just chuckled as she turned around. She walked towards her son and patted his shoulder. "See, she's a keeper." She whispered, walking back into the kitchen to set the table.

Maya didn't even hear the comment but boy did Lucas' cheeks flush.

He grumbled lowly under his breath as he and Maya went to the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

It was nearly the end of dinner when Mrs. Friar announced that she had to leave soon. "Lucas, I trust that you will clear off the table when you guys are finished eating." She put her plate in the sink. "Ah have to go out and pick up a turkey for Christmas dinner."

Lucas suddenly scowled down at his place. "Dad is gonna be here, huh?"

Mrs. Friar nodded as she gave her son a scolding look. "Now Lucas, your father is a good man!" She said in a firm tone. "You two just have some problems that you need to work out with each other." She patted his shoulder as she walked past him. "Last Christmas you both refused to speak to each other." She raised her voice so loud that Maya jumped, startled. "Ah am warning you" She glared at him before she continued. "This Christmas you won't be leaving this house for anything until you guys can learn to have a formal talk." She grumbled. "Do you understand me, young man?"

Lucas slowly looked up at his mother as he was raised to never ignore a parent speaking. "Yes, ma'am." He spoke so softly in a murmur. Lucas' face looked so defeated. It made Maya just wanted to wrap an arm around him.

Mrs. Friar gave a curt nod to him. "My apologies, Maya." She stated. "Ah really shouldn't have raised my voice with a guest in our house."

Then she left the two alone.

Maya picked up her apple juice and took a tiny sip from the glass. "Uh, are you alright, Lucas?"

Lucas felt extremely embarrassed and humiliated. He couldn't believe that his mother did this in front of Maya. "I'm fine." He grumbled in return to her.

"Are you done eating?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah." Maya stood up and just as she was about to grab her plate, Lucas reached for it as well.

"Hop-along, I got it." She chuckled.

"No, a gentleman picks up a woman's plate for her." Lucas said in a tone that made Maya think it was rehearsed or something.

Maya saw him reach her plate again and she swatted his hand away from her. "Lucas, I got it."

"Maya, just let me help you!" He let out a slight growl. "It's my job!"

"Lucas, it's a plate." Maya exclaimed, raising her hands in aggravation. "I can get it myself!" She picked up her plate and held it in one hand. "See, I got it." Maya rolled her blue eyes at him in annoyance as she set her plate in the sink.

"I was just trying to help you, Maya." Lucas mumbled.

"No," Maya groaned as she walked away from him and into the living room. "You were trying to be all Mr. Perfect again!"

Lucas followed her. "Excuse me for trying to be a gentleman, Maya." He huffed.

Maya ignored him. "I need the bathroom."

 _If only Maya knew._

Lucas thought, sighing.

 _My dad is never happy with me unless I'm Mr. Perfect._

Maya came back in the living room ten minutes later.

"So, do you want to talk, Hop-along." She questioned as she down next to him on the couch.

Lucas just ignored her as he continued watching his show. "I love this episode! "He chuckled as he continued to ignore the situation.

Since she didn't want to pressure him, Maya ignored with him. "So, what are you watching?"

"A show about a jerk of a father." Lucas replied in a tone full of nonchalance. "This guy Dan just reminds me of mine is all." He grabbed the remote off the armchair and turned the TV off. "Maya it's getting late." He looked at her.

Maya shrugged. "I don't care."

Then stiffness he was showing towards the situation was nerve-wrecking to her. "Look, can't you just tell me what's wrong?" She tried again.

Losing control, Lucas stood on his feet as he threw his hands up in the air. "I have a bastard of a father, Maya." He exclaimed. Then without thinking because of the amount of anger he was feeling, he blurted. "He's kind of like the bastard of a father you have!" The older teen wanted to take it back as soon as he said it to her.

Maya gasped as she felt like he slugged her in the stomach. "Thanks, Lucas." She swallowed. The blonde grabbed her jacket as anger bubbled inside her. "You know, I kind of accepted your invitation because I didn't want to think about him." She hissed.

Lucas felt horrible. "Maya…"

"Don't bother!" Maya glared. "I'm just gonna go home and think about the father that left while you think about the father that's still here with you!"

She made a run to the door. Just as she twisted the knob, Lucas caught her arm. "Maya, I'm…I'm so sorry ok." He breathed. "I…I was just mad."

Maya nodded her head as her glare slightly softened. The blonde did remember that she pressured him. She also knew about his anger.

"I'm sorry too." Maya mumbled. "I shouldn't have pressured you into talking."

Lucas look surprised. "Listen Maya, I know things haven't been going well, especially this afternoon." He bit her lip, looking at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Maya gazed up at him. Talking about her father always made her eyes water. She hated that so much.

Maya looked at the floor. "He's just….he's just some asshole that left." She mumbled. "He's…he's not important to me at all anymore?"

"Maya, I seem to think that's not true." Lucas gave her sad smile. "I think you'd rather believe that because it's easier."

Maya picked her head up abruptly as she stared him down. "What do you want me to say then, Lucas?" She snapped. "Do you want me to say that I forgave him?" Maya eyes turned into a stormy blue as she stepped closer to him. Lucas stepped back but that only made Maya take another step towards him again. She backed him against the wall. "Is that you want from me?" She scowled.

Lucas leaned his head back on the wall as far as he could. "Maya…" He warned.

Maya ignored him though. It was either she was too fired up to hear him or she didn't care about the position she had him in. "Or," Maya shouted as she continued, "do you want me to admit that, yeah, it would have been nice if he was there to make it Alaska!" She breathed deeply as her voice was starting to crack. "I…I can't think those things Lucas because…because it hurts too much." She finished as she stepped back from him, finally realizing how close she was to him. "Look," Her breath turned ragged as her bottom lip trembled. "I….I protect myself by living in denial." She sucked her lip in as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "If…if I don't wish something would happen then…then it tends not to hurt as much." She admitted as she stared at him. She felt so vulnerable in front of him. She still couldn't process the fact that she actually cried in front of Lucas.

Lucas just reached out to her, pulling the blond into a firm hug. "Maya," He whispered into her hair. "I…I can't believe that something like this happened to you."

"Yeah well," Maya mumbled into shoulder as she accepted his hug. "I…I can't believe that you and I both have daddy issues to work on." She tried to make a joke out of it but Lucas saw right through her. He wasn't about to let Maya keep falling in her denial because he knew she was much stronger. No, he was gonna help her overcome this hurt she was feeling.

Lucas promised himself as he held on to her that he was gonna be there for it through it all.

As soon as Maya retreated from the hug, Lucas asked her a question.

"Maya, did you forgive him?"

The blonde knew that he wasn't asking to pressure her. Lucas was simply just awaiting an answer.

So, Maya gave him one. She looked up at him. "No." She said in a firm voice. "I didn't forgive him!"

She bit her lip as she asked, "Did you?"

Lucas didn't even need her to ask the full question. He already knew.

 _Have you forgiven your dad, Lucas?_

Lucas looked deep into her blue-eyes as her answered. "No, Maya, I haven't either."

Maya nodded her head. "Will we ever?" She breathed.

Lucas felt a lump in his throat that he tried to swallow down. "I don't know, Maya."

He waited for a second before he grabbed her smaller form into another hug. Lucas wasn't sure if he was doing it for her or if he, himself, needed a hug. All he knew was that he needed Maya in his arms again. "What I do know, Maya, is that I'll be here until we figure it out together."

Maya gulped as another tear wet his shoulder. "Me too." She murmured.

 **Wow! I am amazed at how well this one-shot turned out to be. I totally cried writing it. I made some crucial observations about Lucas and his "Mr. Perfect." demeanor. As I writing, I came to the conclusion that I don't think it's only Riley that is making him feel like this. I think it also can he be his father as well? I can tell Lucas is probably very old-fashioned by the way he carries himself. I feel like he obviously got that from his parents. It also ties to that sexist comment he makes in an upcoming episode.**

 _ **I can see it being a comment like, "Maya, let me get that for you." as he sees her carrying a heavy box.**_

 _ **She would retort, "I got it, Lucas."**_

 _ **He would be like, "Maya, I'm a man. Carrying heavy things is a job for men. "Woman," He would chuckle, "cook dinner."**_

 **I can honestly see him saying that to one of the girls. I don't think he'd say it to be mean, but because his father raised him like that, I'm guessing. I'm just saying I can see it, visualize it even. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this beautiful one-shot and don't be afraid to give me more prompts. I LOVE prompts. They are like internet treats for me. Lol**


End file.
